brpfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeshi Yamamoto
“Death by a blade is best suited for us.” History Takeshi Yamamoto, born and raised in the slums of the Rukongai district struggled. He had no one, Takeshi suffering one of the most tragic lifestyles from the Gotei 13. Since he was born he was deemed a demon, his mother being killed right after his birth as his father had done it himself for personal reasons which Takeshi still has no idea up till today. With only his father Takeshi followed him on everything he asked for, never questioning anything his father requested. But even so, someone so corrupt could only live for so long. His father after time revealed his gambling and drinking addiction which revealed why he killed Takeshi’s mom. It was for money purposes since she had given birth to a child they couldn’t maintain. The father personally decided that the child would be much more beneficial and that his mother would continue bringing this problem back. This resulting in the ultimate decision of killing Takeshi’s mother for his own greed. Years passed, Takeshi still having no mother or someone who loved him continued for quite some time as he looked for approval on his father's behalf regardless of everything Takeshi did for his father. Nothing was ever received from his father, instead, he did something even less human than killing his mother. Takeshi was taken into an Inn as his father had literally put him up for prostitution for sick bandits who wanted their own pleasure. This being a way to clear debt and make money as this part of the Rukongai district was absolutely ruthless and didn’t care about anyone. Though Takeshi had suffered the ‘feeling’ of almost being molested and violated, someone who shifted the tone of the Inn had arrived. This man consisted of all black as he consisted of a shinigami attire. Takeshi had no idea what a shinigami was, but in his eyes, the man shined brighter than anything he had ever seen. After all, Takeshi’s eyes were filled with water as he was crying his lungs out due to the horrors that were about to happen. The man literally wasted no time and the first muscle movements produced in the Inn was the last as within that second this Shinigami had slaughtered everyone in the room. Sitting at the bar and asking for a drink, Takeshi walked up to him and simply said ‘Thank you.’ This being the start of an interest that burned inside of Takeshi. The man was a part of the Yamamoto clan, one of the 4 Noble homes as it literally rained over the Slum section of the Rukongai district. The reason he was here was because of the rumors of these despicable people. At that moment, Takeshi had gained an interest in fighting and getting stronger to defend himself, to which he requested the man to teach him. The man agreed, but only if Takeshi swore his loyalty to the Yamamoto clan, till death did him apart. Takeshi nodded as the man blessed him into the family and made him an official member of the Yamamoto clan. Both of which would return to their home to actually settle in and show Takeshi his new home. Living with the Yamamoto clan had it's benefits and downsides as Takeshi learned many new things about himself here. He surely learned that he was made for battle, his will being so iron that he was always willing to go over near death to prove a point in a fight if he had set a goal for himself. Takeshi was considered one of the strongest members of their clan. With that, he was trained directly under the previous clan head of the Yamamoto. But once he was killed by Jiro Kuchiki, Takeshi made it his goal to get back at him. With time progressing, Takeshi continued to hone his skills till he became good enough to defeat most of those who were in the clan. This took centuries of refining his skills, but eventually, he had taken the mantle of Clan Head of the Yamamoto clan. When he did, he received a note from Jiro which requested everyone to meet up to discuss things. Takeshi agreed as he considered this a moment in which he could abuse to kill Jiro. Taking the invitation, he joined the Clan heads and had this discussion. Jiro proposed a justice system to which everyone else declines. Takeshi and the other clan heads attempted to take Jiro down alone but failed miserably as he was able to take them all down single-handedly. Being defeated so easily, Takeshi accepted the fact he had no choice and that this was probably for the greater good of his clan. Accepting the circumstances Takeshi didn’t want to follow, he joined Jiro in creating the first stage of the Gotei 13 along with Musashi Shihōin, and Osamu Kujo. Taking its place as the justice system the Gotei 13 was created, Takeshi taking the 11th division as he was a master of the sword, his skill even rivaling Jiro Kuchiki’s (If it was only Zanjutsu). With him taking this position, Takeshi runs his division with an iron fist and doesn’t accept failure. He believes that people become stronger when on the brink of death because of the push and the wanting to survive. Only rumors surround Takeshi, but it has been rumored that Takeshi had a battle with an army of hollows and single-handedly took them all down. All without suffering a single wound, but that was a myth… or is it? Personality Takeshi has a very warrior like attitude, he is loud and boisterous. He enjoys making his victories known amongst the battlefield. He also finds the most fun in combat, apart from that he is usually bored drinking alcohol in his barracks. Appearance Takeshi simply carries the Shinigami uniform, apart from that he carries the Taichou Haori over it. Battle Stats Offense: 100 Defense: 100 Mobility: 80 Reiryoku: 80 Intelligence: 60 Physical Strength: 100 Approved by (Admin or mod will put their signature here when your character is ready for role-play.) Category:Characters